My Missing Link(Andley)
by BeautifulMonster1715
Summary: Black Veil Brides and Escape The Fate are going on tour together. But love is brewing. Andy will have to choose between two people that he loves equally Ronnie Radke and Ashley Purdy. Who will he pick? Will the band and his music career get in his way of finding true love? Also expect other pairings. Sorry, I suck at summarys. Just read it. I promise you that it's an amazing story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey Guys! Ashley is back with a new story and with awesome idea's. There is so much awesomeness flying around in my head, it's mind blowing. Of course it's another homosexual story. I don't know, I'm like obsessed with gay people. I want a gay best friend...what girl doesn't. Anyway I'm going to apologize in advance for the long authors note, but I'm going to have to explain the story for you people who do not listen to rock bands. It's basically a love triangle between these two awesome bands: Black Veil Brides, and Escape The Fate. Both Andy and Ashley are in BVB and Ronnie Radke is in ETF. Anyway...let's begin.**_  
_**Andy's POV**_

_**I was super excited. Escape The Fate(ETF) were going to join us on the warp tour. This was going to be awesome because me and Ronnie Radke are great friends. My band always teased about how close we were. About our "buddy romance". I would always laugh about it, telling them that me and Ronnie will never happen...but I don't know. Things seem different lately. I've been trying to ignore it though. Me and the rest of my band: Jinxx, Jake, CC, and Ashley were waiting in our tour bus. Waiting for the ETF tour bus to pull up. They were a little late, we had already loaded up our bus with our instruments and got settled. All we had to do now was wait, wait for them so our tour could officially start. **_

_** I was pacing, something that I always do when I'm excited. "Hey Andy" Jinxx greeted as he came into the living room. "Hey Jinxx" I said as I paced back and forth. "Someone seems excited. I bet Andy is excited for a certain person with a name of RONNIE" Jinxx said in a teasing voice. "Jinxx you know that, me and Ronnie are not like that, we are just really great friends" I protested. "And besides, I am always excited whenever we start a new tour" I added. "Whatever you say." Jinxx said mockingly as he pranced into the kitchen **_

_**I heard the squeak of the tires as the ETF tour bus came to a complete stop. I looked out of the squarish windows of our tour bus and a smile crept onto my face. I checked my hair on more time in the mirror and I suddenly became self conscience. 'What if he doesn't like my hair.' I groaned to myself as I tugged at my now short chin length hair. The last time Ronnie saw me, I had long chest length black hair. Now I had short chin length blondish brown hair. I looked totally different. "BOO!" Ashley yelled trying to scare me. I jumped a little giving him satisfaction. "Ashley!" I groaned. "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what you were doing, Escape The Fate(ETF) just got here and you have been looking at your face in the mirror for 3 minutes now." Ashley stated. (By the way Ashley is a boy for you people who don't listen to rock music) "Well...It's just...my hair" I admitted. "They will love it, I do and besides you look very cute with your hair like that." Ashley said. I just stood there. Did he just say that I am cute...I just stared at him. The face that he had on was telling me that he regretted every word that came out of his mouth. I didn't want him to feel bad or awkward so I said something. "Thanks Ashley." He looked relieved when I finally said something. "Now, let's go say hi to ETF." he said quickly trying to change the subject. **_

_**Ronnie Radke POV**_

_**I was the first one off of the tour bus. I was always excited to start a new tour like any other artist should be. This was going to be an awesome tour, because we we touring with black veil brides. Plus my good friend Andy just happened to be the lead singer of that band. I could already imagine the trouble me and Andy are going to get into. I automatically blushed when I thought about him. I couldn't help but feel this pulling sensation in my heart whenever I thought of him. Could I like him? It seems like I've been asking this question a lot lately. I pushed the thought out of my head as I emptied out of the bus and into the parking lot we were suppose to meet. As soon as I got out I saw Jinxx, CC, and Jake come out of their tour bus parallel to ours. They all said hi to me and my band and we started small talk, soon we were laughing and joking around. Obviously excited about the adventures soon to come. But I couldn't stay focus, I was too busy trying to look for Andy. A couple of minutes later Andy came out with Ashley, their arms linked together. This made my stomach turn and my heart twist. "Hey" Andy greeted shyly. He had on his jean jacket, with the hood covering all of his hair. He was looking down at his shoes. "Andy its okay" Ashley said soothingly. "What is it Andy?" I asked gently as I touched his arm. Ashley was just staring at my hand touching Andy's arm. By now, everyone was looking at us three, trying to figure out what was going on**_  
_**Andy's POV **_

_** I removed my arm from both Ashley and Ronnie's touch and slowly took off my hoodie. Revealing my blonde short hair. Once ETF saw my hair, they just stood there in awe. "Do you hate it?" I asked. I hated they way I act when I get sub conscience. I act like a little whiny baby. Ronnie came up to me and gave me a big hug. When we connected together, my heart started to beat like crazy. I felt tingly and warm all over my body. I felt my cheeks turn rosy red. "I love your hair, it makes you look really hot," Ronnie confessed. I instantly giggled. Ronnie looked relieved that I didn't reject him. And honestly I don't think that I would ever reject Ronnie.**_  
_**Ashley POV**_

_**"I got to go use the bathroom," I said bitterly. I really hated the way Ronnie embraced Andy like that. Like he owned him. But the part that pissed me off the most was that Andy was flirting back. I opened the tour bus door and slammed it shut. I just stood there. In the dimly lit bus. Nobody was in the bus but me. I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't angry, I was hurt, and jealous. I was hurt because when I told him that he looked cute, there was an awkward pause but when Ronnie said he was hot, he was all giggly. I didn't hear the door open and I didn't know that Jake was here until he spoke "Hey Ash, you okay." Jake asked. I turned around and uncrossed my arms. "What happened back there?" He asked again. "I don't know...it's just that...I don't know" I answered. "I think I know," jake replied. "You think you know what?" I asked him. **_

_** "I just know. I know that deep down you have feelings for Andy but most likely you will deny these feelings. Because...because you haven't admitted to yourself that you might like a person who is the same gender as you. You try your best to ignore the feeling, but you can't help that your falling deep in love with a boy, with the name of Andy" Jake answered smugly. I guess he was glad that he understood everything that was going on. I just stood there in shock, not knowing what to say because he was right. Everything that he just said was completely true.**_

_**Andy's POV**_

_**My daze was stuck on Ronnie. The thoughts of me liking him zooming around in my head. Liking Ronnie more than a friend was defiantly a possibility. And it seems like Ronnie is crushing on me as well, but I doubt it. It's probably just my mind trying to fuck me over. Suddenly I heard a slam. I look and saw that Ashley was gone. I went to go talk to him but I saw Jake beat me to it. What was he mad at. Was he jealous because of me and Ronnie's innocent flirting. No it couldn't be, because that would mean that Ashley would have to have feelings for me. Unless...could he. I couldn't take it. I needed to talk to Ashley. I started to walk to the bus but Ronnie pulled me back. "What." I asked almost annoyed, I really don't like it when people try to control me. "Why do you need to talk to him, I mean I know he is hurt over something but Jake got it. He just went in there to talk to him" Ronnie reasoned. "Because...because he's really special to me, and if he's hurt, I'm hurt." I confessed. Ashley and me are the original members of BVB. I can't do anything without him on my side. Ashley is like my other half, my missing link in a sense. I could tell that Ronnie didn't like that answer. He almost seemed jealous, but I didn't care. My missing link was hurt.**_

_**So that's my first chapter of my second story. What did you think. If you have any suggestions or ides on how to make my writing better please review. If you liked my story, please favorite and follow. And if you didn't check out my other story Cinnamon and Salt, you should check it out. I never abandon my stories so if I haven't posted in a long time, that means something big is happening in my life. Anyway let me go before I bore you to death with my authors notes. Anyways...unicorns and rainbow. BYE! Xoxoxo;) **_

**-Ashley**__


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys. I'm back with another chapter. Anyway I decided that Ronnie's band will not be in the story because I don't like having too many characters. So Ronnie will be the only one joining the tour with BVB. Also this is before he changed bands. Anyway let's began.

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Black Veil Brides or Ronnie Radke. I only own the story line and plot and any other character I thought of and threw in the story. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Andy's POV

I jerked my hand away from Ronnie's grip and walked over to the bus. I opened the door and saw Jake and Ashley talking. Jake looked like he was saying something important.

"Hi" I said quietly.

I caught both of their attention. As soon as Ashley looked me in the eye, he looked away. I slowly approached Ashley. I didn't stop walking until I was completely in front of him.

"I think I will leave you two to talk" I heard Jake said as he opened the door and walked out of the bus.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Ashley's POV

"Nothing" I answered in a tone just below whisper.

" Yes there is Ash, trust me, I know you. And I know when you are upset." Andy responded as he rested his hands on my broad shoulders

" It's nothing. I swear" I told he wouldn't listen.

"Please. Just tell me." he begged.

"Fine...it's just that-" I was cut off by the sound of our tour bus opening.  
In walked Ronnie. My blood boiled, he knew that Andy went in here to talk to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized.

I knew it was fake. Andy accepted it of course but I said nothing. I just needed to get away from Ronnie. I ripped from Andy's grasp and walked down the bus, towards the bunk beds.

Ronnie's POV

This would be the perfect time, to give a 'little' talk to Ashley.

"You know what Andy, I'll talk to him, maybe he will open up to me." I said convincingly.

"You sure, I mean he's not an open book" Andy said in concern.

"Yes, I mean it doesn't hurt to try right." I asked.

"Yea. I guess" he agreed.

I made my way towards the back of the bus, where the bunks were. I guess he heard footsteps because when I walked in he looked up to see who was at the door. He was hoping it was Andy, I could see it in his eyes.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a second" I asked him gently. He gave a simple nod.

"Look. I know that you like Andy, and I know you want him for yourself. But that's not going to happen. You know why, because I like him too. And let's face it, why would he pick you over me. I mean you can tell that he wants me as much as I want him. So don't you dare try to ruin it. Because I know something that you wouldn't like anyone else to know and yes this is a threat. Oh and don't try to go tell somebody, I mean who would believe a little whore like you. You piece of shit!-"

I was cut off when Ashley rammed into me.

I was knocked down to the floor by the impact. Bringing down the floor lamp with me, I heard the glass shatter as I felt the pieces of glass dig into my skin. I punched him in the face, causing him to roll. I gripped onto his leather jacket rolling with him. In result we knocked the nightstand to the ground making a big crash. I heard footsteps as Jake, Jinxx, CC and Andy all ran into the room. Shocked to see us on the floor fighting.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" I heard someone yell.

Next thing I knew, I was untangled from the hot mess that I created. Blood was pouring out my hand from the glass pieces wedged into my skin. I looked at Ashley and saw a black eye already forming and a bloody nose. I had a bloody nose myself and a busted lip. I was dragged out of the room by Andy and into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?" Andy asked he looked pissed.

"I don't know. I went to go talk to him and he freaked out and attacked me. I wasn't just gonna lie there and get beat up so I fought back. Only in defense." I said covering my lies up.

He looked at me and sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up then." he said as he got a wet towel and wiped away the blood from my lip.

He wasn't mad at me anymore.

"let me see your hand" he demanded as he got a pair of tweezers out of the medicine cabinet.

As he yanked I winced in pain, wondering what Ashley was telling Jinxx Jake and CC.

Ashley's POV

I didn't tell them the real story, because then they would know that I like Andy. I just kept my mouth shut and came up with a convincing lie. A lie that made them leave me alone. I said something about me being stressed out and mad and some shit like that. I was mad at myself really. I was mad because I let Ronnie get his way. I did exactly what he told me to do. He knew how to control me, and that thought alone made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't go out there now, and face Andy.

I know that Ronnie got him convinced that I attacked him or something like that. So I just went in the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Ashamed that I let Ronnie manipulate me like that. I shook my head as I came out of the bathroom and to my surprise Andy was standing right there. It was almost as if he was waiting for me.

"Ashley what happened between you two?" he asked me taking steps closer.

"What does it matter, Ronnie probably told you some fucked up lie that made it look like everything was my fault." I said full of rage.

I clenched my fist as thoughts of lies came to my mind. He came over and unclenched my hands by holding them. I was shocked, he was holding my hands. He smirked at my reaction.

"I know" he said.

"You know what?" I asked confused

Andy just smirked and walked away.

What do you think. Did you like it, if you did please favorite, and follow. Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
